Orphan
by MaximumXRideX24
Summary: Eleanor returns to the surface, alone. How will she react to the world? How wil the world react to her? And is this truly the end of the Alpha Series Big Daddy Delta. T for possible language and depression. Lots of depression O.o
1. Alone

**I personally think Bioshock's ending sucked, but in a good way. I'm going to write along the lines of the neutral/good endings. If you don't know, the neutral ending is when you pick to sacrifice yourself and Eleanor then talks about being alone, and sets Delta by the water. The good is when you save all the Sisters.**

As the last bits of life died out of him, I pulled Father away from the water and then crossed his hands over his chest sitting down next to him. I looked at his helmet for a few momentsdeciding that I wouldn't take his helmet off. I had seen his face once, and I don't wish to realize that experience. When Mother…no…I refuse to call her that anymore. She doesn't deserve me as a daughter.

When Sofia Lamb had him Hypnotized and told him to shoot himself, right in front of my young eyes, I ot a glimpse of the man once known as Johnny Topside. But that was years ago. That was before I had enacted my plan to bring him back, to save him.

And I failed. Although I had managed to save some of the Little Sisters, I could not save Father.

I ran my hands across his helmet, thinking of what it would be like to be trapped in there. I was not trapped in mine. It could be removed, albeit with great difficulty. My Big Sister Suit was made of spare parts, fueled by a will to escape.

Escape with my Father. And that we did, fighting side by side. I remembered watching him, full of life, as he fought back armies of Splicers, Alphas, and all of Rapture's demons; all to protect me, like he had always done. So I then laid my head on his massive chest and began sobbing. "Daddy, don't go…I-I miss you…I'm so s-sorry…"

Eleanor's last thought before she fell into sleep with the setting sun, the Sisters watching her from inside the bathysphere, was this; what now?

* * *

I watched as the mysterious girl's body went limp with exhaustion and grief. But through my mind, through my veins, and through my heart, adrenaline pumped. As of now, a denizen of hell had escaped. Someone with with secrets had escaped.

Rapture....Has...Escaped...

**All right, I know its a short teaser, and this is NOT a one-shot! If I get enough readers I may have her return to Rapture, in good time. Things to look forward to: **

**  
**_**Meeting of Rapture's greatest hero (besides Delta)**_

_**The fate of Sofia Lamb.**_

_**What Eleanor will now do, amongst the normal world.**_

**Review and I'll write more!!! And another note: Please tell me if I seem to be shifting from Eleanor's POV to a 3****rd**** person POV. Its been bugging me. Thx!**


	2. Would You Kindly?

**Shout out to Big Sister K and SubjectDeltaBubz for reviews. Also, I know I put the hurt/comfort category on this, but this isn't going to be TOO depressing and angsty. Enjoy!**

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was how exhausted my body was. The second thing was the pressure of a metal object against my forehead.

_ A gun!_

"Who are you?" A deep but calm voice asked.

I gulped down air, "My name's Eleanor Lamb." The voice scoffed.

"Should I believe you?" He asked rhetorically. "Are you from…there?"

I supposed he was talking about my home. "Rapture? Yes." A grunt.

"How long have you been here?" I didn't understand. "On the surface girl!" Sweat started to bead my forehead, "Since yesterday evening." I replied

"We're lucky no one found you…" He muttered to himself. "And them? What are they doing here?"

He was talking about the sisters, "I had to save them. They would have died." Silence at this. HE was apparently confused.

"Turn around." I was wary to move. "Now!"

As I flipped around, I took my chance. What Father had taught me, was to survive. No matter the cost. A human life would be a minor sacrifice.

My hand started to glow white hot, and a burst of fire flew straight into the man's face. He backed away, but as I expected him to die, he instead recovered. The flame dissipated and I saw a familiar face. One I had only seen on posters, or heard from my mother.

"J-Jack Ryan???" The man looked surprised.

"You know me?" He said, now holding his own hand up. I watched as his fingers curled inward. It was similar to the way Father held his Telekinesis.

"You truly think that would work on me?" I said proudly. His face showed no emotion. "I think it just might"

Out of nowhere, a sudden blast of air hit me with amazing force. I was thrown all the way back unto the island with the lighthouse.

_What was that!?!_

The next thing I knew, the man was standing right in front of me. Immediately, rocks from the island were hurled around me, with my use of Telekinesis. _Take this!_

They flew towards him.

And went right trough him, straight into the ocean. He stood there for a few more seconds. A grin appeared on his face, and then, the body of Jack Ryan disappeared.

Only then did I notice he had never left his spot. "Decoy. Clever…"

But Eleanor did not want to fight this man. Even though her Mother had worshiped the man, Eleanor didn't feel that he saved Rapture, quite as much as started a new era for it. Andrew Ryan's ideals were insane, especially as the end came. 

"Jack Ryan! I don't want to fight you! I need you just as much as you need me!"

He scoffed again, "And why in God's name do I need you?"

I smiled, "Because…You obviously don't want the world to know about Rapture quite yet-"

"Never girl, never!" He interrupted.

"-And I have no wishes to return to that god-forsaken place. And what would you do with the Sisters? Kill them? We both know you're not that kind of man!"

His face stayed hard, but then his eyes dropped and he took on a sad tone, "How can I be that kind, when I am not a man at all" His face hardened again. 

"Come on…Eleanor Lamb. I'll hear your story." This made me smile.

As I got back to the bathysphere, the Sisters came out, "Is it safe now Mommy?" I nodded to the girl who had asked with a smile. "We're safe now. We're in good hands."

"What about him?" Jack said, pointing at the body of Father.

I swallowed my sadness, my eyes wetting and said, "He's…he's expired. We'll leave him here."

Jack observed him again, "What was a Big Daddy doing on the side of your bathysphere?"

Tears came to my eyes, and I couldn't stop them, "He…He was…I'll tell you when we get to safety"

Jack analyzed me, with what seemed to be pity, but only replied, "All right. Now would you kindly get in this boat?"

Jack had apparently got here on a small boat, but seemed to be able to hold us all. I grabbed my helmet as the last of the Sisters got on.

"Wait!" One of the girls said. I didn't stop her as she ran over to Father and bent over his face. I couldn't see what she was doing, as her back was turned to me. When she came back, she was held down by a weight.

She climbed aboard and lifted something up to me.

It was his helmet.


	3. Weakness

**I decided I should update because we got a rush on reviews. I've also had to go back and play Bioshock 2 to refresh. By the way, I just wanted to kind of call out to BigSisterK, the reason I had Jack come into play so early was because there was no way for Eleanor to just rush into the real world. It'd be complete chaos. Enjoy!**

I had the dream again. It wasn't a single, conscious dream, but a montage of Father. A sore feeling in my throat, I jerked up from the chair and bent over, feeling if I would throw up. Tears streamed down my face; Father was gone. He was gone, never to come back. I could never replace him, or a feeling of being with him. The man once known as Johnny Topside was dead and gone. My Father, the only thing I could remember in my life, was now a black hole in the world's past. He was MY past as well. I was nothing without him.

All of these sudden realizations hit me like a tidal wave.

"You protected me Father!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "It was my turn!!! It was…my turn…to protect you…" The sobs drowned out my voice, my shoulders shaking the armor that was encasing me like a tomb.

Anger boiled in me. She had killed him: My own mother, the woman who gave birth to me. I'm glad I left her on that godforsaken sphere. She could look at his face and realize he was not a monster, but she was. She had destroyed his life, and with it, mine. I was supposed to be the strong one! I was going to get Father to safety and save him, show him how much I loved him…

_Love is just a chemical_. How could I tell him that! I loved him, and it wasn't the because of our connection, it was because he was always there! He had gone through hell and back to save me! And I failed him! I am the weak, miserable girl mother had hoped to make me…

I am a monster.

The sobs came on even harder until I curled up into a ball.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not as bad as you think. Give it a few weeks and you'll be fine. They become a memory, a reminder of the old. Brightens the new things in life, you know." I turned around to see Jack through the tears.

"Oh yeah! And who the hell have you ever lost in your life!"

He only smiled softly, "Just like you; I lost my Father" He patted my shoulder and walked off. I stared at him as he walked off. I was confused. Confused, mourning, torn, hurt, and grieved.

I decided to focus on what he said, to take the mind off Father.

Why would Jack miss his Father? HE killed him after all…Of course; he'd never known Ryan was his father.

But then again, his father was a monster. A maniac! Jack must have felt that it was his duty near the end to kill Ryan. Andrew Rayan was a menace to hundreds of lives! He had been a catalyst of horrible events, and Jack had stopped it. How could he feel remorse?

It wasn't until then that I noticed where I was. I was in the passenger seat of the boat, in my defenseless position. I must have fallen asleep. I bet Jack left me here.

Miserably, I got up, my body aching, looking up from the dock and saw Jack Ryan's estate.

It was a large house, perched on a hill, beautiful marble steps leading up to his house from the beach. The house itself was a mansion, or large enough to be a mansion by any means.

In awe, I stepped up the marble stairs to see five familiar faces looking through the glass-paneled door.

My Sisters ran out to wrap their skinny arms around me. I kneeled down, hugging and kissing them all.

"You're all so beautiful!" I said to their smiling faces.

They had on pure, white dresses, much like their normal outfit, but so much cleaner. They're faces were clean of dirt, their eyes free of the curse they owned a day ago.

"Those are my girl's old dresses, back from when they came up with me"

I looked at Jack, who had now appeared as well, and asked, "Your girls?"

He chuckled, "I'll show you"

**Sorry short because I decided I need to feed you little beasts. Keep in mind for the next chapter this; since Eleanor was born in 1952, she'd be 8 in 1960 when Jack arrives and saves the Little Sisters, who are presumably six to eight years old. This means essentially…well, you'll find out.**


	4. The UnRapture Family

**Guys the reviews are awesome, you're the only reason I write. Without reviews it's like no one's reading my stories but you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

I was led inside by Jack and the ex-Little Sisters. The inside was more beautiful than the outside, most of the living room and other areas filled with empty space, the ceiling high above our heads.

"Father! Did she wake up?"

As the word 'Father' rang in my head like a siren, I watched four girls, no older than me run to gather around Jack.

They each looked at me, analyzing me. There was one girl, with blonde hair and soft, comforting eyes that were filled with sadness and pity.

Next, there were two girls with brown hair, who looked exactly alike, except for their eyes, ones being blue, and the other brown. They both seemed very close, so I guessed them to be actual sisters.

And the last girl, one with fiery red hair and striking green eyes, looked at me as if I was some intruder upon her territory.

Then, with a smile, Jack spoke, "Eleanor Lamb, meet my big Sisters"

A screech echoed in my head; a screech like a thousand of the Big Sisters of Rapture. It rang through my head, splitting it in two like a tremulous earthquake. I yelled out, the pain growing and growing. I felt something solid connect with my head, but I couldn't see. My vision was blurred and I felt weaker than ever.

Father came to me again. But instead of seeing his face as always—his shining yellow mask, watching me as we finally found each other again, though only together for those few moments—I saw him. I saw Johnny Topside, the face of a man with no fear, no regrets, and nothing to hold him back. I had only seen this face once.

_Now, take the pistol…Place it against your head…Fire…_

_"_Mommy! Mommy!!! Wake up!!!" I heard the little ones yelling my name and opened my eyes.

"Wha-What…" I mumbled.

The older Sisters were watching me with concern, the blonde with a look of fear.

Jack was kneeling by me, his hand on my shoulder, panic in his eyes. "It's just like with Ana. She's been exposed. Help me get her to the room" The older Sisters nodded and I was lifted up, too tired at the moment to notice what all has transpired.

* * *

After a dreamless nap, I awoke on a cloud-like bed, my body heavy with fatigue.

Jack was watching me, looking deep into my eyes.

Though Mother had always taught me different, to be respectful and courteous to all those around me, I couldn't resist looking back into the Savior of Rapture's eyes and charmingly asking, "See something you like?"

He didn't smile, didn't move any facial features. He had his palm placed over his mouth, his elbow on his knee.

It was then that I thought about how he had kept all of this hidden; The Sisters, the Rapture, the secrets. It would have taken an amazing amount of effort on his part, but then again, once you know the horrors of Rapture, you have to make sure it isn't discovered.

He barely moved his hand, and in a cracked voice said, "What are you?"

I had always been one to know what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. I had an IQ unmatchable by anyone, and a willpower that was more stubborn than Father had been.

But at this moment, those three words broke down every barrier, every defense mechanism I had ever put up. So all I could do was let hot tears fall down my cheeks.

"I don't know…I don't know, and I'm scared for my life…I'm a monster…" I openly cried now, welcoming the tears that I had kept locked in for so long.

But instead of hugging me, or handing me a tissue, Jack Ryan smiled.

"You don't need to be scared. You're safe here. You always will be. I've made sure my Sisters aren't hurt, and I'll do the same for you."

As more tears cascaded down my wind-blown cheeks, I muttered out a thank you. I didn't understand why I was being treated this way. Just a day ago he wanted to kill me, but now he acted a if I needed to be treated like a friend, an ally.

He only winked back.

After all of the tears had gone away, I wiped my face off on the sheets of the bed, which were already dirty due to my suit. "Sorry about the mess. This suit's kind of hard to control"

He only nodded and asked, "Tell me how you became this…this Big Daddy thing…"

I looked at him puzzled, "You mean this suit?"

He nodded to my helmet sitting on a nearby table, "Yes. Your garb. It looks like a Big Daddy Suit."

And so then I told him how I became a Big Sister, and what a Big Sister was. Not only that, but I started at the beginning; from why I was born, to Father's death and resurrection, to him coming to save me. About how I was meant to be 'the first utopian'. I told him about Augustus Sinclair and about the Rapture Family. I told him of how Father was pure enough to save my Sisters and to fend off Sofia Lamb's endless armies. I told him how Father had came to Persephone, under the building of Fontaine that Jack had traveled to ten years before, to ave me from my mother, and all of the horrible things she planned to do to me.

We had to stop periodically so I could let out more tears, but it was rather quick. What happened in less than two days felt like years and years of waiting for the revolution of Father?

"So…to become this…Big Sister, the Little Sisters were just trained. Trained to use their Adam as a power source."

I nodded.

He swallowed down air and said, "Eleanor, over the next few days you'll be going into what my Sisters call Adam Withdrawal. You'll become sick and occasionally pass out, like you did on the floor in there."

My throat was dry, "Why?"

He sighed, "You've been used to regularly consuming Adam, especially of late because of your psychopathic mother-"

"Finally! Someone besides Father agrees with me! Continue…"

"-'s plan to give you so much Substance Adam. Your body will begin to want more and more Adam to replace the Adam you haven't been ingesting lately."

I shrugged, "Been through worse."

"That's the hard part. Ana, my fifth Sister…she died from it…" At this Jack stopped speaking. His eyes glazed over and became wet. The man who had been a rock hard wall of emotions looked pitiful.

"I've been crying for the past hour. Now it's your turn." I said with a smile.

But he didn't and instead continued, "You've digested more than Ana did, so we fear the worse. You need to be ready and healthy Eleanor"

I looked at him with questioning in my eyes, "Why do you care whether I get hurt or not"

He stared back into my eyes with his signature look, and said,

"Because you're part of this family now."

**Things to go over;**

**Lots of teary moments there.**

**Just put in the dirty sheets part so you guys remember that Eleanor still has her suit on.**

**I also had the fifth Sister killed off basically so it was easier to keep track of characters (along with the twins). This will also give a nice little sub-plot.**

**I thought the 'like what you see' thing would be a nice little cute moment and…**

**Yes. This may be heading towards what we here in Kansas like to call…**

**An EleanorXJack**


	5. Fitting In

Throughout the next several days I would find out four major things:

Jack lived on a small, uninhabited island, that although had been visited by tourists, kept Jack and the family relatively undisturbed. He had built it himself (along with the help of Rapture's finest Plasmids, for which he said, "I had the powers installed, so why shouldn't I have used them"). It had taken him a few weeks to finish, but ended up growing to be their dream home.

Second of all, Annie, Autumn and Summer—the blonde and the brown-eyed and blue-eyed twins, all in respective order—absolutely loved me. They thought I was a beautiful, unlucky girl, just like the, which was understatement of the year (at least the unlucky part was). Annie had been Ana's closest friend before the Adam Withdrawal hit the family hard. Ana died, passing out like I did and never waking up. Annie had been fearful of losing someone close ever since. The twins, Autumn and Summer, were perfect duplicates of each other, who were always together. All in all, they were really great girls who would make sure I was always comfortable and made my stay feel like I actually, for once, had a real family.

Charlie, on the other hand, hated me. Charlie was the red head, who, according to Annie, felt that I was only bringing more trouble for the family. She never spoke to me, instead turning her head. But, she was sweet and caring to my Little Sisters, so I still felt close to her. Jack told me that she had always been separated when she had learned that Jack still used Adam and Eve. He told her it was for safety reasons, which he had demonstrated when he found me, but she insisted he was 'hoarding' the power and being a hypocrite to his own morals.

Last but not least, I learned Jack was totally right about the Adam withdrawal—to a point anyway. I regularly was blessed with head-splitting migraines and nauseous sickness, which were tended to as best as possible by Annie and the twins (See section 2). However, I hadn't had any major happenings, such as when I had passed out a day earlier.

My Little Sisters absolutely loved it in our new home, always running around the house and nearby beaches. They had been given a new chance at life, one thing that I would always treasure in my heart.

As I watched them explore and love each other like normal girls do, I wondered to myself, what it would be like if Father were here. He would be like me. A creature out of place. Everyone here was cured of the Rapture curse, except for me. He would fit in even less. A large, lumbering giant with no place in the world. With no place, except for right at my side.

**I know this chapter was amazingly short but it is just a catch-up segment. By the way, I went back and did some editing, grammar, and filling out some paragraphs more. I'll write more later, probably tomorrow or Tuesday. Enjoy! **

**Oh, and just because I'm nice, I'm gonna throw in a bonus; the title of the next chapter:**

**Jack's Story**


	6. Jack's Story

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews! Hits doubled since I put in the new chapters! And to Archivist: Don't get ahead of me here. Yes most of the girls were stolen and they may end up with their parents _later_, but also remember, after the girls get conditioned to be Little Sisters, they forget everything. Such as how Eleanor didn't recognize her mother or Grace.**

My whole life has consisted of being responsible or being part of something I am ordered. Before being a Sister, I had already been told that I would save Rapture. Mother had told me I was special, that I would be the perfect utopian. After that, I was forced to parade around gathering ADAM from what I believed to be 'angels'. And when Mother took me back, I was forced to become Rapture's savior again. And from then on, every waking moment was doing what Mother had told me.

But now, as I sat on the beach, looking out at the sunset, I felt as if I was a normal human. A soft breeze floated down the coastline, and whatever had once been the Rapture dream had been wiped away from my mind.

My Big Sister suit felt light and unnoticeable as thoughts ran through my mind of the days where I believed in nothing but melancholy; when Father was dead, before I had brought him back. But now, I had no worries. No Mother about to send me into a psychosis of ADAM-induced power. But there was also no Father for me to be one with.

And not until this exact moment had the thought occurred to me; He is in a better place now. No Big Daddy suit trapping him in a monstrous form. No Splicers or Alphas or Big Sisters trying to murder him every moment. No danger to him at all.

We were both in similar places. We had found our paradises. And they had nothing to do with a lawless city, or scientific wonders, as Andrew Ryan's paradise did.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked up over my shoulder, smoothing my shoulder-length hair over my head, straight into the dark, strong eyes of Jack Ryan. "After you've spent time in Rapture—scared out of your mind at each corner, alone—the sunset is wonderful. It's a thousand times more beautiful than anything my father had ever imagined."

He looked out at the sun for a moment, before looking back at me and smiling.

I patted the sand by me. "Sit down."

He obliged. "So, Jack, what's your story?"

He looked back at the deep orange sun, "I suppose you mean AFTER Fontaine, after we left Rapture. You've heard all of that before. Many times I guess."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically and broke out into a smile, "Yes. You were a bit of a celebrity down there. So tell me."

He breathed in a deep gulp of air and started…

"After Fontaine fell, I took the Little Sisters to safety. We didn't meet any Splicers. For this, I know there must be some sort of God. If I would have met anything, even a weak Splicer, it wouldn't have mattered; I was absolutely exhausted from my fight with Fontaine. But we trekked on, looking for a way out of Rapture. Then, a message came from over my radio. Brigid Tenenbaum had secured a bathysphere. We met her at the Adonis Luxury Resort. She had secured a submarine. I don't know how, but I don't care. Maybe she had always had it but never decided to leave Rapture. She had mentioned that she would be returning to Rapture to find more Sisters. And of course she did, since you met her. But we were brought back to the surface, to a coast of a city not too far off. The girls hid on an abandoned shore, and I went to secure us a boat and a map of the area, using the money had scrounged from Rapture, and selling of my pistol that I still had with me. I needed to find the smallest, safest place for us to stay. And so we found this place; Built the house, made it our home. I still go back every now and then for food and supplies. But anyway, I immediately started to wonder what would happen when I died, which could be anytime, since my advanced aging. But, as the years past, I never aged. Not a bit more than I should anyway. We came to the conclusion that Fontaine had designed me to skip pre-adolescent years, making me a faster growing fighter. So now, we guess I'm in my late twenties, early thirties, just like a normal human. Well, if I could be considered human…." He looked down at the sand as he said this last bit.

I tilted my head to the side, looking at him. Then, I decided what to say, "Don't worry, we're both inhuman."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, questioning, "What do you mean? You're a normal born human."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I mean, I was turned to and back from a Little Sister. Now I'm this thing; a Big Sister. That's not human at all"

He smiled slightly. "Well, guess that mean we're alone in the world"

Optimism never was my strong suit, I mean after all, look at my life! But today was different. Looking at Jack's face, I turned his head with my gloved hand and said softly, "You said it yourself; We're a family now. We have each other."

He grinned slightly and nodded softly.

Then, in a moment of emotion and tiredness, I laid my head on his shoulder, leaning against him. He straightened up and I said, "Hope it doesn't make you feel weird"

He only replied, "No, you're just a bit heavier than the other Sisters. With your armor and all."

I pulled myself back into a straightened position, my face red as the blood spilled in Rapture. "I'm sorry…"

I looked away from him, and thought, _I'm such an idiot. God, I totally forgot about this damn armor! He probably thinks I'm stupid!_

But then, a hand lay on my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked at him again, before he laid my head back on his shoulder.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I tried to murmur out a thank you, but was too tired and fell asleep.

* * *

I couldn't help but brush her hair back over her shoulders as Eleanor leaned against me. Her warmth spread over my left side and I looked at her face.

She was breathing out quietly and had her mouth barely open as she slept.

I couldn't help but smile. The other Sisters had all had an emotional moment with me where they fell asleep on me, but this was different.

It felt…well, whenever I was with the Sisters they felt like my family, like my daughters, which they were.

However, Eleanor gave me a different feeling. I had a strange fluttering feeling in my stomach, and not like the kind I had before facing a Daddy or Fontaine, but a welcomed feeling.

It made me feel at place in the world.

It made me feel human.

**All right, I'd like to point out the event where Jack and Tenenbaum returned in the sub. This is a reference to her diary where she tells of Sofia Lamb's Splicers destroying her sub. It also made his story a bit simpler. Also, the aging process by which Jack operates. I think the way I did it kind of sealed up some controversies. And last but not least; our budding love. If this scene didn't make your heart melt you should be playing a messed-up game such as Bioshock. Be way though, this just got them closer to each other, they'll still be oblivious to their romantic fate****J. See you next time!**


	7. Charlie

**Another question to answer from my loyal reader SubjectDeltaBubz! But I won't answer it here. IN fact, it'll be answered down below****J. Also, watch for a few facts down below, answering some questions about the suits. Once again, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! Wait, wait, wait!!!! If you want to hear what Eleanor would seem like casually talking, here's her voice acting talking: .com/watch?v=Mx9KvldmmYY**

When I awoke, I found myself in my bed. My body was warm, and I honestly felt better than ever. I looked around to find nothing but my empty room. So, I decided to get up.

I found Jack in his normal position over the stove cooking breakfast. I saw all of the Sisters, old and young, playing outside. "Thanks…For carrying me back…" I said blushing.

He smiled, "No problem. We've got to get that suit off you. I don't know how we would though."

I shrugged, "It wouldn't be hard. It's not like Father's; these are just a bunch of hand-me-down parts."

He nodded, seemingly understanding, "Back in Rapture, to get to Fontaine, I had to scrounge together some Big Daddy parts, trick a Little Sister into thinking I was her Father. I underwent the voice surgery, but Tenenbaum found a way to reverse it, even though Fontaine told me it was irreversible."

I tilted my head, "How'd she do that?"

He looked at me, "Guess."

I rolled my eyes, "ADAM."

He chuckled softly and I went over to sit down. "But I'm all up for it; taking off the suit. It would make life a bit easier." _Stop me from embarrassing myself, et cetera, et cetera! _

"It'll maybe take a bit off dissembling." I sighed, excited for the idea already.

Jack came and plopped down next to me, "Well, let's get to it. Charlie can help us; she's a bit of a mechanical wiz."

I groaned, "But I _despise _her!"

He chuckled hard, "No, she despises you. There's a difference. And you two need the bonding time. She's already used to the idea of you living with us, but you two don't know each other."

I sighed, "All right. Anything to get this suit off."

Instead of smiling he set his hand on mine and said, "Thank you Eleanor. Ever since she came here with me, something's been wrong with her. She's been…off. She needs a good friend. And I know you two will love each other."

* * *

"No"

I groaned to my red-headed daughter. "Charlie please, I need your help on this!"

"No Dad! She doesn't deserve my help! She doesn't deserve to even be here!"

I sighed, "Charlie, I can't do this without you. Besides, where else would she have gone! Out into the world to cause hell! She's part of our family now. And she needs this suit taking off if she's ever to be normal again! For me Charlie."

I smiled as she groaned loudly, "Fine. Whatever."

* * *

"You two would like each other if you'd talk."

"Ouch! Watch it!" I yelped. "That things sharp!"

"It's a screwdriver." The fiery-headed girl replied.

"No, really! And it's sharp!" She went back to drilling it into a bolt that was locking my neck collar together.

Then, I remembered what Jack said, '_She needs a good friend.'_

"So, uh, how'd you learn all this stuff?"

She didn't look back at me but said, "My Father was a Rosie. I followed him around, watched him fix a lot of stuff. It's always interested me. But, besides that he didn't do much."

I shook my head, "Mine was an Alpha. The first in fact. When I was little I lost him…My mother had him execu-"

"I don't care." She replied.

Stricken and insulted, I sat up from the table I was laying on. It was in a garage at the front of the house, and Charlie spent a lot of time in it.

"What'd you say?"

"I don't care" She repeated. "You aren't the only one who lost their Father."

"Now you listen here, you self-centered bitch! MY Father was a thousand times greater than you, or your mindless Big Daddy, and you will not talk about him like that! Ever." I said standing up in fury.

"Oh, and what will you do about it!" She stared into my eyes with her piercing green ones.

Instead of replying, I pushed past her.

"Your Father was probably nothing more than a monster! Just like the rest of the Daddies!"

I stopped. "What did you call him?"

_My younger counterparts scurried from my room as they saw me and Mother about to argue. "What did you call him, Mother?"_

_"You heard me Eleanor, he is a monster. They took you away from me, you, my daughter, and bonded you to that beast. Of course, he WAS a monster."_

_"Yes…and you killed him. Murdered him."_

_"Do not get upset Eleanor. He was a mindless Leviathan of the deep, and would have stopped you from your destiny. Everybody believes in you, for you shall bring light to Rapture. Only one thing would try to stop that."_

"A monster." I could feel her smile digging into my back.

In a fit of rage, I swung around to strike her in the face…

But I forgot about one thing. One object that would turn a harmless slap, into a deep wound.

My ADAM needle. It cut Charlie across the face, right from the bottom- left of her chin to the top-right of her temple.

I stepped back, scared as she was, and listened to her scream. I fell to my knees as Jack and the older Sisters ran in.

"Back…Back little ones!" I heard Annie usher the Little Sisters out.

"Charlie!" Jack and Autumn ran to help her up, Jack pressing his shirt against the wound.

"Eleanor…C-come with me…"

Time didn't stop for me. It flew by in clusters. I had harmed my family. I had lost all of the trust they had in me.

Charlie was right. I shouldn't be here. I am a monster.

* * *

I was lying down on my bed, my face shoved in my pillow, wet tears still being muffled by it. I heard the door shut softly behind me.  
Jack pulled a chair up by my bed.

"Go away!" I said my voice cracking.

He ignored me, instead turning my face over to look to his, "She's fine."

I pulled away, looking at the wall, "Who cares! Everyone hates me now!"

He pulled my gaze towards him again, "No one hates you. We all love you just as much as we did."

I sat up and looked at him. As I was about to argue again, fresh tears ran out of my eyes. I fell forward burying my face in his shoulder, "I'm a monster! I hurt everything I touch! I can't help, or heal, or create anything! All that I've ever done is destroy!"

He smoothed down my hair with his hand, trying his best to calm me down. "You aren't a monster. You just made a mistake. We all make mistakes."

I kept on crying, doing my best to hang on his word.

He continued comforting until I was done with tears. "It's fine. The Sisters would never get angry with you. And I have a feeling Charlie won't mess with you again" As he said this, I heard the soft click of the door. "I'm gonna go" He whispered.

I nodded and Charlie knelt down by the bed. The wound wasn't as bad as I thought it was. In fact, it was healing quite nicely. Too nicely.

I guessed it was from her being an ex-Little Sister. No doubt the traces of ADAM in her body were healing it quickly. I felt better that I hadn't…well, scarred her for life.

"So…" She started quietly, "Tell me about your Father."


	8. Mainland

** Fixed a few small things in the last chapter. Spelling and such. I got kind of carried away about wanting to publish. I really like this story. If you do too, review! Questions welcomed! **

"And there you go! All done." I sat up. I ran my hand down my arm, felt my hands, and touched my shoulders. It had felt like my body had been in damp air for years, and was finally let out of its trap. I let the fresh air tickle my skin for a moment. Then, I looked straight up into Charlie's eyes and sprung forward.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shrieked.

She staggered back surprised, but welcomed my hug. "You're welcome, you're welcome…" She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, looking at me with a smile, "…And you're welcome.

"Now, we should get some new clothes on you. That dress is very…dirty." She said twisting her mouth.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Do you have something I could wear in your room?"

"Well…I didn't want anyone to see you before you were ready, so I brought you this" She pulled me to a corner of the garage.

I stared into the closet there, gawking at the one piece of clothing hanging and smiled. "I love you Sis."

"Daddy, please!!!"

"Please, Daddy I want to see her!"

"Daddy! Don't be mean!"

The Littler Sisters were nagging at me as I sat in the living room, reading a book. "They'll come out when she's ready!" We were all awaiting Eleanor to appear without her suit on. The Sisters had been awaiting it ever since they found out about it from someone (Autumn never could keep her mouth shut). They all sat down disappointed "The longer you wait the better it'll be"

And almost as if on cue, a door behind me shut and Charlie spoke, "Everyone! I'd like to present to you…Eleanor Topside."

I stood up quickly and spun around, stepping forward, "Finally! We've been…"

Surprised, I found myself no more than three inches from Eleanor's beautifully blue eyes. They twinkled, reflecting off the sparkly blue of her dress that cut off above her knees. It also seemed a bit too big for her. "I made it to fit my…upper body, but she's a bit smaller" Charlie said smartly.

Eleanor blushed and looked down, "It feels good to be back"

I grinned, "I can tell." The dress was beautiful on her, especially since she had been in that horrid suit for so long. It wasn't until now that I noticed how small she was, how young. The Big Sister suit had made her bulkier.

"To celebrate, what do you say I take you to the mainland tonight? We can go see the sights, eat with the people"

Eleanor looked up at me, her eyes bright and dazzling, "Really! I mean, you'd do that?!?"

I smiled, "If Charlie is okay with taking care of the girls"

Charlie smiled and nodded once back, "Have her back before midnight"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Will do, M'am"

Eleanor sat beside me, dipping her feet in the cool tide, entranced by the setting sun.

"It's even more beautiful on the topside, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

She nodded sheepishly.

We had gone all over the coast city, starting by visiting a restaurant. I let Eleanor pick, and she decided to go to a local burger diner. After we ate, I took Eleanor to a board walk, where she was more amazed by the water and sun then the people. Although nice, unaltered, _normal _people were a refresher for her, Eleanor had seen people in Rapture; so, she focused on the things she had never seen: the sun, boats, surfers, the palm trees. After this, I took her in town where we could shop and see the city. In Rapture, you'd never really see the giant buildings in front of your eyes. You were always inside them or a train. She loved being outside, by other people, in the bustling city, doing things that she could never do down in Rapture. After she told me she loved the fresh salt breeze, I took her to the beach.

"I don't see how Ryan could have wanted to be so disclosed in Rapture. It's so beautiful and wonderful up here!"

I smiled slightly, "He got tired of it. Tired of the men who strived for order, but didn't see the beauty and freedom they would take away from the world. Tired of laws and taxes, tired of people that believed to live as a whole meant making everyone perfect. He didn't want the world to become what it was; so he changed it. Started it anew. Created Rapture."

She looked down at the sand, drawing pictures in it, "His dream sounded so perfect…"

I nodded, "But the very men he strived to escape destroyed his dream; turned it into a nightmare. They turned him against himself. They made him fearful and paranoid." I paused. "When he created Rapture, he thought he could run away from his fears. Run away from the world, run away from his life. But we can't always run away from things. Then it'd be the whole world in chaos. In Rapture."

She put her head on her knees. "I ran away. And got Father killed."

I set my hand on her shoulder. "You didn't run away. You adventured. You tried to come back to our world, looking for a better life, a better purpose. No one in the right mind would stay in Rapture; examples would be your mother, or my father. Your choice was the only option. You tried the impossible so you could save this…Delta. You were thinking about what it would be like when you got to the surface, but how you would save him. Your Father would be proud."

She looked at me, "You think so?"

I nodded softly, "I know so."

She curled herself back up and said, "I don't see how. What does he have to be proud of me? I haven't been able to do anything in my whole life! I couldn't save him! I'm useless! I'm a mo-"

"Don't you dare say it! I'm tired of hearing that Eleanor. You saved those Sisters!" I tilted her head gently with my hand to look me in the eyes. "You saved them. You gave them a chance at life. That's exactly what your Father did with you. He gave you a new chance. A chance to live the ways you always wanted to! He didn't care about surviving to watch over you, he just tried to make sure you got out of that hellhole!"

I saw her body softly shaking with sobs and moved over, wrapping my arms around her. "He succeeded too. Now you're safe with us." I wrapped my hand around the side of her face and turned her head to meet my gaze, "With me."

She looked at me drowsily for a few moments before closing her eyes and moving closer to me. I did the same, and we both held our position, assuring the other's approval first. A hair's breadth away from each other's lips, I felt her warmth radiating through the air and laying itself upon me. Her hair tickled my face, and as I decided to move forward and seal the kiss; the impossible happened.

"Frau Lamb! Herr Ryan! You are here!"

We both separated and spun our heads around to see none other than the creators of the Little Sisters standing on the road.

Brigid Tenebaum was alive. And out of Rapture.

Although my breath was still heavy and my face hot from my…events with Jack, I tried the best I could to refocus on what I saw.

It was Brigid Tenenbaum, as if she had teleported out of thin air.

But it was not her who interested me. It was the teenage boy standing behind her.

"Amir…"

**How'd you like that! Never expected a German scientist and an old crush to end the dramatic romance moment now didya! But anyway, I'd like to point out the whole, "Presenting Eleanor Topside!' deal. Obviously, Eleanor DOES NOT want to be called Eleanor Lamb anymore, so I gave that little Easter egg. Don't whine if I forget to do it again in later chapters. Also, if you DON'T know, Amir is found in little Eleanor's audio diaries. He was an 'interesting dog-eater' and Eleanor's crush as a little girl. They planned to return to the surface but never did (obviously). Next chapter, we'll learn about Tenenbaum and her Sisters, along with having Eleanor and Amir catch up.**


	9. Diamond in the Rough

**That would be correct my dear friend Bubz. Jack just got cockblocked. And just to clarify, the Delta's helmet was more just a cutesy little thing, not a main event. It may come in handy though… And answering another question. Delta probably **_**will not **_**come back for a while. Any stories that have Delta being revived by a Vita-Chamber are unfortunately wrong. When Delta is captured by Lamb after his connection with Eleanor is severed, she tells them to wait until he expires, because if they kill him he will only revive. When they return to the surface, Delta completely expires because of his severed connection. Keep reading and reviewing guys! Over 2,000 hits!**

The four of us sat quietly in the living room of Jack's house, me and Jack—on opposite sides—of the couch, facing the two. I tried to avoid Amir's eyes as best I could.

After we had met the two, Jack immediately rushed us back to the boat (with a strange silence between me and Jack, and me and Amir). He didn't want there to be too big of a scene, so decided instead to have us talk at home where it was safe to speak of Rapture.

Tenenbaum seemed rather excited as she watched all of our Sisters playing outside. I decided to end the prolonged silence, "So…how did you get back Tenenbaum? To the surface?"

She snapped out of her daydream and looked me in the eyes, "It is a rather long story Frau La-"

"Please, call me Eleanor"

She nodded, "After Herr Delta saved me and de Little Ones, we found another bathysphere. There were many, stored in Fontaine Futuristic. Apparently, your mother did have an escape plan"

How typical of mother. Always having two ways out. No doubt she would kill anyone who used it but her, the cowardly little-

"Possibly de last ones, as my last submersible had been destroyed by Sofia Lamb und her Splicers. We may return to destroy them some day."

I nodded. I also looked at Jack, watching him merely absorbing all this.

As I turned my head back to meet her gaze, I asked, "How'd you meet Amir" The name was bitter. I hadn't said it in years. I thought he was dead.

"On the way, I ran into possibly the last group of survivors. They had consisted of two, very religious families. But we were attacked by Splicers. Only I and the boy survived."

Amir's face was blank, obviously remembering things, "I came back to the surface, helped her find the little girls families. I had nothing left, no family, so I had nothing to lose. Besides, the way I see it, as long as the Sisters remain, so does ADAM. My family was always religious, as Tenenbaum said, and believed ADAM was a thing of the devil. The other family who helped us survive believed in many the same things we Muslims did. So we stuck together."

Tenenbaum continued "We surfaced far away from the lighthouse, but made it back to land. I returned the Sisters to their families, except for the ones who had died in Rapture. I put them in orphanages instead" She seemed sad and melancholy about this.

"We decided we had to come back and watch the entrance to Rapture, make sure no one would surface from Rapture. But, see you already have that handled" Amir smiled as he said this.

Jack nodded with a small grin, "As my Father made Rapture, it's my duty to make sure it doesn't escape. The Great Chain, as he always called it, must stay chained to sea floor."

Tenenbaum nodded, agreeing. "Now, where is Herr Delta? I would like to thank him, properly…What is wrong?"

After the incident at the beach, I hadn't talked or even looked at Jack, but now I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder as unstoppable tears came to my eyes. "He…I couldn't s-save him…"

"Oh…I see…" She said quietly.

I felt the familiar aching in my stomach and in my heart. Father was strong enough to save Tenenbaum, to save all of the Sisters.

I couldn't even save him alone.

These thoughts torturing my brain, I cried softly on Jack's shoulder for awhile, until I recovered like always.

"I'm sorry to ask…But who is Delta?" Amir asked this sheepishly, not wanting to upset me, so I did my best to stay strong.

I gulped down air as I opened my mouth to tell the story. I didn't know if I could finish it without choking up, but I didn't need to find out.

Tenenbaum held her hand up and said, "Please, I will tell him Frau L-… Eleanor. You have been through much more than I. Please, if you do not mind, we will stay here while you sleep."

Jack nodded, "What's ours is yours"

She smiled, "Thank you. Now please, sleep"

I smiled and ran my hand across my face, wiping of the tears. "Jack…will you come here for a sec." I said as I opened my door.

He nodded nervously and obliged. As he closed the door behind him, I sat on the bed and looked down at the ground, "Um, thanks for taking me to see the mainland and all…"

He smiled and sat by me, softly hugging me with one arm. "No problem. You needed to have some fun. Like Tenenbaum said, you've been through a lot in the last few days."

I scoffed, "More like the last few years!"

He chuckled softly, "Sleep good." He said standing up.

"And Jack! About the beach…I didn't want to-"

"Don't worry about it." He bent down and kissed my forehead, "Good night Eleanor"

"Wow" Amir said quietly. "So, that's how she disappeared. She was taken to be a Little Sister."

Tenenbaum nodded. "But I am glad she is safe now. As are the secrets of Rapture. No one will ever know about the powers of Ryan's perdition. Now, my dear assistant, I am going to find a place to sleep. No doubt our wonderful host, Herr Ryan will have somewhere for you to sleep as well" Tenenbaum said standing up.

Amir shook his head, "I'll just stay here"

"Very well, thank you for your help. All of it" Amir smiled and nodded to her.

As she disappeared around the corner, Amir lifted his left hand from behind his back.

It had happened spontaneous. He thought that he would surely be able to control it. His hand had turned lava red, heat bursting from it. His veins lit with bright scarlet color.

The mass dose of raw ADAM he had taken over the past few years was building in power. And now he was on the surface.

No doubt he could impress Eleanor with all he's learned.

Besides, the only others like him were thousands of feet below him. And no one expected him. He was a diamond.

A diamond in the rough.

**Dum, Dum, DUUUUUUUUUUM… Someone made a main plot. Don't worry though; Amir won't go all Splicer berserk **_**quite **_**yet. He still has a crush obviously. Hmmm, I wonder…**


	10. The Storm

Outside, it thundered like battle drums and rain would beat against the window. Wind battered the house and trees swooped and hollered in the storm's wind. Waves crashed against the shore, battering the coast. The gale swept through the island, with endless rage.

And it was beautiful.

I had never seen rain in Rapture, nor lightning, nor thunder! Nor rain, nor wind, nor trees!!! It amazed me, for what reasons I will never know.

But as I watched the island being trampled by the storm, I couldn't help but feel alone. IN fact, I was afraid of what was happening to my Father's body right now.

And as if reading my mind, Jack stepped out from behind me, grabbing my shoulders softly, "Don't worry. I went out yesterday when you were asleep and put his body inside of the escape pod. It's tied up to the lighthouse island."

Startled I said in a dark tone, "What?!"

He sounded surprised at the sound in my voice, "I didn't want his body to fall down into Rapture. Or worse; On to mainland"

I turned around and shoved him, "You touched his body! Ever hear the phrase Rest in Peace, Jack!"

He looked startled, "Well considering I didn't want the whole world to know about Rapture, I thought moving his lifeless body wouldn't be that big of a deal!"

"Jack he's dead! You didn't have to go out there and move him just because he _may_ have been found!"

"What is wrong with you Eleanor? You're talking like a cra-"

"Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?"

We both turned our heads and looked down at the Little Sister who had climbed out of bed. Apparently she had heard us fighting.

"We're not sweetheart…" I kneeled down to stroke her hair, "We're talking"

When she rubbed her eyes with one fist, her body sagged. She was carrying something.

Father's helmet.

"Honey, why do you have this…" I reached for it.

She pulled back hastily, "No! This is mine!"

I felt stricken, "That was my Father's helmet. Please let me see it honey."

She turned away again and I sighed in frustration. "Come back to bed little one. I'm sure these two have things to talk about my dear." Tenenbaum had walked in behind the girl.

"Thank you" I mouthed as she took the little one.

"I'm sorry Jack…I don't know what's wrong with me…You should've have done what you did. I'm just a bit sensitive when it comes to him"

I saw him smile softly in the pale light. "It's all right"

Then, unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around me. Rather than being surprised or struggling, I leaned back, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe, almost as if I was with Father again. Jack's warmth covered me like a blanket, and I felt the same sensation as I had at the beach.

"God, Jack…I can't believe you found us. It was the greatest thing ever. We would have been lost, by ourselves…"

He grunted in agreement.

"I think…I think I'm falling in love with you…" I said blushing in the darkness.

"And what about Amir?"

I was startled by this reply, and said, "Well…I mean, he was just a childhood crush…He's not like you Jack, I mean-"

"So that's all I am" The voice wasn't Jack's anymore.

I spun around, but couldn't escape the arms grabbing me. When I had managed to completely turn, I was staring into the fire lit eyes of Amir.

"What-"

"Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore." He lifted a hand, flame dripping of it, lighting the darkness. And flicked his wrist.

* * *

I was busy making breakfast for the family, Tenenbaum already awake and looking out the window into the shining morning. I heard screaming, "Eleanor!"

Panic flooded me and I flicked my wrist. Electricity crackled as if Zeus himself were throwing lightning bolts from Mount Olympus. I ran to her room, slamming open the door.

But when I entered, I saw no threat. Eleanor lay, thrashing in her bed.

I flicked my wrist again and the EVE flowing through my veins receded. I sat down on the side of the bed and shook Eleanor fast, trying to awake her from her nightmare. She would not stop screaming, and her fist jerked up, nailing me across the chin.

Awkwardly, I straddled her body, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed. She thrashed more, "Eleanor! Eleanor, wake up, it's me Jack!"

"No! No, get away from me! No, don't kill me please! Don't!"

I shook her again, and her screaming turned into conscious sobs. She turned her head over, tears streaming down her face. She was crying, awake.

I wrapped my arms around her, "It's all right Eleanor, it was only a dream."

"No, no" She sobbed, "I felt it! It was there! It hurts Jack, help me…"

I held her, nervous and frustrated. I didn't know what to do but hold her.

"It is the ADAM withdrawal." Tenenbaum stood by the door, "It is getting worse"

I shook my head angrily as Eleanor continued to sob beneath me, "No! None of the other girls did this!"

"And none of the other ones were subjected to the ADAM of hundreds of Rapture's 'people'" As Tenenbaum said this, I looked at Eleanor's face. She was pale, sweating heavily. I kissed her forehead and pressed it against my cheek. "You'll be okay Eleanor, I promise."

She moaned softly against my skin. "It hurts Jack…It hurts…" She muttered out inaudible words until I felt her relax and start breathing deeply again. I sat up.

"We have to help her. I have to help her." It wasn't until I said this that I noticed how ragged my breathing was. How my voice was cracking. How my hand was shaking.

"You are scared. Just like she is." Tenenbaum said quietly, "And no doubt you never treated the others like you did her"

"None of the others were this bad!" I said angrily. I lay my head in between my hands, frustrated, scared. I looked back at Eleanor. She was sweating again, her hands twitching.

"You love her."

"I love all my family!" I snapped.

She chuckled, "Not like family. Like lovers." I looked up at her, first angrily, but then I felt my face soften. I couldn't hold a lie that was so obviously false.

"It will get worse. She needs to be coaxed out of it or her body will keep having convulsive reactions. Another subject who was given mass ADAM had the same reaction a week later. She will die if we don't hurry. Or worse, like…" I heard her mutter a name, but it was inaudible and, frankly, my only concern was Eleanor

"I can't see her hurt like this; there must be something we can do." I said pleadingly.

Tenenbaum looked up, "There may be something Herr Ryan. But it will involve an old friend. And an old enemy."

"An old enemy?" I asked.

She nodded, "Rapture"

**And Rapture will return. It was inevitable. Eleanor will die without it. Will Jack return to Rapture to save his self-proclaimed love? Will Amir give in to the power of ADAM? Will Tenenbaum's plan work? Who is the mysterious friend who she speaks of? How long does Eleanor have before the darkness swallows her whole? You might never know. **_**Unless…**_**Unless you keep reading more of 'Orphan'- the tale of Eleanor Lamb.**

**P.S. The above author's ending was awesome, right? Review! Subscribe! Do whatever the hell you need to do to keep in touch with this compelling chronicle!**


	11. A Plan

**When a Big Daddy's Sister's heart stops, he will lapse into coma or insanity. The girl is unaffected in a vice-versa case. When ADAM slugs feed on a host, they will become attached, ONLY IF that host provides. When the host provides excess it seems that this bond would become even stronger. We will see. By the way, the Document Uploader is gay and I had to fix some things, so please reread the last chapter. Thx!**

Amir watched as Eleanor lay on the bed, tossing and turning. Tenenbaum in turn was watching him. "We will need you to take care of her when we go. The radio is in the living room. We will be as quick as possible." Amir nodded. It was perfect. He would have the place to himself. And the Sisters of course.

He had gotten all of the information out of the girl named Charlie when she slept. A mere touch of the head, a little EVE spent, and all of her deepest thoughts were released to him.

This plasmid he had found hidden in a safe. A rather heavily guarded one. Each round of hack was guarded by all alarm slides and only one green pass slide on his Hack Tool. Tenenbaum was a fool giving him the Tool. He was a very excellent hacker even before, but the tool made everything even simpler.

"Why must you return? What's down there that you can't find up here?" He gave them a fake scared act. They bought it.

"Eleanor needs something only one man can do. You will see"

Jack finally spoke. "Wait…Screw this! Tell me what our plan is! Eleanor is dying! How the hell am I going to save her?!" Amir analyzed Jack. He was breathing hard. Nervous and fearful sweat beaded his forehead. _Note to self. Jack Ryan has a strong connection to Eleanor._

Tenenbaum maintained her composure. "When Sofia Lamb recovered Eleanor as a young Sister from Herr Delta, she removed much of the ADAM from here. No ADAM coursed through her veins, but something remained; a docile slug. Sofia Lamb had no access to my Plasmid."

Tenenbaum lifted her hand to Eleanor's forehead. It started glowing brightly. She placed it to Eleanor's forehead. Amir was going to do this himself once they left, but he'd have to do it now, quickly. Over take the two and harvest the slug. Then he could defeat them both. Eleanor's slug was the most powerful parasite ever to be implanted in a human host. "To go through all that ADAM inducement with her, that slug must be quite rich with ADAM." HE tried to not sound eager, to sound innocent.

Tenenbaum nodded, "It is. Only one is more powerful."

Amir was surprised by this, "Who's?"

Tenenbaum smiled, "A man once known as Gilbert Alexander." Eleanor muttered at the name, but did nothing else as Tenenbaum continued to remove the slug. Suddenly, her hand started glowing gold and instead burst in a dark black. Tenenbaum was thrown back, crumpling to the floor. "Tenenbaum!" Jack yelled. She waved him off.

She got up and sighed, "Just as I thought. It looks like we _must _return to Rapture. The ADAM slug has been in here, gathering too much ADAM from Lamb's splicing of Eleanor."

"So what'll we have to do?"

She continued, "The slug has bound itself to her body incredibly tightly, believing she will feed it more ADAM. We will need to amass more ADAM then it has ever been fed to coax it off of her brain"

Jack sat back and scoffed, "Ha! We'd need an army of Sisters to gather that much ADAM!"

"You are rather skeptical of my plan Herr Ryan. There is one place that much ADAM within seconds. Only one has that much ADAM in him. As I said before, Herr Alexander."

Again, Jack laughed loudly, "I've fought Splicers, Big Daddies, Christ; I fought Fontaine when he was spliced with enough ADAM to kill an elephant! But I can't kill Alexander! I haven't fought for years! He'd kill us in seconds! "

She nodded. "But there is one who can kill him; one who is smart enough, strong enough, and big enough to bring down that monster."

"Who!?! Who in God's name can defeat a super-spliced, genetically-enhanced, destroying beast like Alexander?"

Eleanor's eyes flashed open, but they were lifeless glazed. She said a word before falling back into her small coma.

"Father"

* * *

A body floated down, down, down; Down into the Atlantic Ocean. Fish and other invertebrates watched it as if it was an intruder upon them. It was large enough to be a shark, but it only moved downward, dead. No animal was scared of it.

It floated down still, until it hit the seabed. All around were buildings with neon colored signs. It was Rapture, lifeless, silent. The dead body of an old diver, encased in steel, lay still upon the sand.

Until, a large bulbous beast walked along, singing to itself. "…that's why the future is Fontaine!!! Oh…I wonder how that Delta is doing. Oh, how I should have given him a promotion! He would have become my right-hand man! Ha, and to think I was about to fire him for trying to kill me! But no, such a fellow businessman would never be so harsh, no ,no. Of course, he did fire quite a good many of my employees. Yes, ripped them to shreds. But he also gave me some delicious flora…Yes, yes. Wait…what is thi-. Oh, speak of the devil himself! By Jove, Delta how wonderful to see you." A grotesque tentacle reached down and poked the body, "Oh, oh dear. He has gone on a leave of absence. Well we can't have that! No, no, NO! Delta, you may be a good man, but I will not have you slacking! Follow me. Or on second thought my dear boy…" Three tentacles joined the one and they picked up the body of Johnny Topside. One stuck itself inside the armor's IV drip and sucked in about five units of substance ADAM.

"Ah, much better. Hmm, yes, this will work. Now let me see your report. Oh, I see. Oh! Who knew Lamb was such a vicious corporate officer! Well, I will speak to her, but since it seems a Vita-Chamber is not adequate enough for your R and R, I will have to use something else…"

The still monster, with a smaller but still large monster took off into the dark abyss, a plan in mind.

Subject Delta was in his hands now.


	12. Safe with Daddy

**Some new shout-outs. Yes, Amir is evil already, just another homage to the power of ADAM. I thought the last chapter would be quick, short, showing Eleanor's condition; most of it was about Delta and our old friend Alexander. And, speak of the super-spliced devil; Alexander is definitely my favorite character. Even though he and Lamb believed they failed in making him a utopian, he became an exact copy of Rapture's insanity.**

It was my birthday. Even then, mental conditioned as I was, I still was excited. I had my doll decorated with balloons and a hat. All of the Sisters congratulated me, hugged me. Even Auntie Tenenbaum gave me a kiss on each cheek and a 'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!'.

But Father said nothing. As I climbed out of the vent I exclaimed, "It's my birthday Daddy!" HE groaned like always and pulled me out, setting me on the ground. I looked at him quizzically. "Daddy? Did you hear me? It's my birthday!" He moaned again and began walking forward. I giggled. I wasn't going to be fooled by his surprise, whatever it would be. Daddy wouldn't ever forget my birthday.

So I ran past him, following my instinct for ADAM. "Hurry up Mr. B! Don't make me carry you!" I looked towards the direction of the Little Sister who I had just heard. Sure enough, another Sister and Daddy were walking towards us, the dark-haired Sister pulling him, coaxing the Daddy (that would one day be known as the first-draft of the Rumbler) to go faster. I giggled, "Hi!" I yelled waving at her. The Sister looked at me and smiled, "Happy Birthday Eleanor!"

I smiled brightly at this. Everyone remembered it was my birthday. Except Daddy…No, he was tricking me! He was going to make it a surprise, I knew it! With a last wave at my fellow Sister I moved onward, leading my own Daddy. "Good girls gather, gather…" I sang under my breath. We turned left, down another chamber, right, another left. I kept leading him until I turned around a corner. I stopped. In front of me was an angel. Sure enough, it was full of ADAM. I could feel it. But it didn't feel right; an angel shouldn't be here. Normally they were by lots of other bad angels, ones that didn't have ADAM.

I ignored the dreadful feeling, and bent down, sticking my toy into the angel. I pulled at the trigger on my toy and all of the red juice flowed into the bottle. I smiled. "Daddy, this one has ADAM! Daddy?" I could hear his footsteps, "You won't surprise me Daddy!" I said smiling, ignoring my job of getting ADAM. Then the footsteps got faster, louder. They weren't Daddy's.

A monster turned the corner, a scary one. One of his eyes wasn't there, and his face had folded over itself. I screamed as he took one of his hooks and used it to grab me by the skirt, "Got you, you little bitch!"

"Daddy!" I screamed as loud as I could. A roar. I saw Daddy turn the corner, his hand reaching down to his newest toy. It was a toy of my friend Martha's Daddy. He was really pretty. Auntie called him Rosie.

Daddy lifted up the toy and I saw a small shower of sparks. The monster that was running with me screamed but kept going. "Gonna take more than that to kill us."

Daddy seemed surprised by the word us. The monster stopped and looked back at Daddy, smiling menacingly. "Daddy!" I screamed again

Five new monsters dropped down in front of Daddy. "Come on big boy!", "We've got him now!", "She's ours now!"

They all taunted him. He backed up a few steps, "Daddy don't leave me!"

His eyes connected with mine and I swore I could see the angry expression on his real face. He threw down the Rosie toy and flicked his whole arm. His spinney toy came up and he whirled it. He roared again, making all of the monsters back up.

Then, I saw one of the monsters flick it's hand. Daddy narrowly dodged the fireball that flew from it.

In return, Daddy used his toy again, this time the bottom part of it flashed and a white-hot object flew out, setting the fire-monster on fire. "Go Daddy!" I yelled, "Shut up you!" The monster holding me shrieked.

The others looked back at us, "Just throw her down Jo-" Daddy made his move.

He charged forward into one monster after setting another of them on fire. "Marshmallows!" I screamed joyfully. Daddy would save me. I turned around looking for cover. "Hidey-hole!" I ran towards the vent and jumped up. The monster that had stolen me was now joining the fight.

The other three had surrounded Daddy. Daddy charged forward, grabbing the girl monster by her neck. She lit on fire and he swung his drill across her body. "Use it now John, we only has that one! Don't miss!" Daddy turned around quickly but he was too late.

The monster had thrown a little green ball at him. It hit Daddy and he yelled.

Daddy stopped fighting. He looked entrancingly at the monster that had thrown the thing at him, "Now he's ours!"

I yelled, "Daddy! Kill them!"

He seemed to struggle at my voice but couldn't break out of the spell. As tears came to my eyes, I remembered all the times Daddy protected me. It was my turn. I jumped out of the Hidey-hole and grabbed my toy which the monster had dropped when Daddy shot him. I ran forward and jumped up, stabbing it into the monster that had hurt Daddy's neck. He screamed but before he could pull it out, I pressed the trigger and it pulled out ugly blood. The monster fell down, too much blood loss to live.

I jumped off of him and smiled up at Daddy.

But then, the other monster picked me up hastily and looked me in the face, "You little brat, why I ought-"

A fireball to the face made him drop me. A second later Daddy's toy swung through the monster.

I turned around to look at Daddy. His body was moving heavily while he breathed. "Thank you Daddy!"

I ran to him and hugged his leg as hard as I could. He had given me my birthday present. "I'm always safe with Daddy"

If I hadn't of been in a coma, I would have known that as this memory finished playing in my mind, a tear ran down my cheek to land on my pillow. _I'm always safe with Daddy._


	13. ADAM

**Warning: This will be a confusing chapter if you don't pay attention. POV's will change and watch the text turn from present (normal text) to omnipotent (Italic) format. Our narrator here is an old friend…**

_ADAM. It cannot be used, nor can it be trusted. It turns humans into beasts, truths into lies. We thought we could create paradise with ADAM. We were wrong. I will admit it. I was wrong. Instead of making my daughter the great utopian the world needed her to be, it made her an absolute monster_

**Alexander: **The large monster looked up at the large Big Daddy's body. The tubes and hooks and other machinery was in place. His body hung there, like in pictures of Jesus' crucifixion. He looked almost exactly as Fontaine had in the same ADAM Inducer. Except for this time no ADAM ran through into Delta. The machine had no supply. But the uber-spliced Alexander had a plan.

"Ahh Delta. Although I have many—yes, many—more years of experience than you, I can't help but to wonder that this company needs…a new CEO. I fear I must step down to be chairman. I will be in the back of your mind every step of the way, telling you my thoughts, and helping you to make this company strive…"

_"But, as I have learned; monster is a thing of perspective. Delta was a monster in my eyes, for he was to take my daughter away from me. I was a monster in Eleanor's eyes, because I took away her Father. Delta was a monster in Father Wale's eyes, because he took away a brother."_

**Jack: **I finished tying the boat to the shore. After having to swim back over to the life boat, I asked Tenenbaum, "Never thought this moment would come again. You know, when we have to return to Rapture."

She chuckled, "Ahh, Herr Ryan, I have returned to Rapture many times. You will not feel fear; but pain."

The door of the bathysphere closed…

And the water of the ocean engulfed us.

_But, in Eleanor's eyes, Delta was a savior. He was to come and save her from the Family. She believed he would give her a new life; a fresh start. And although I hate to admit it, I know it now; He did_

**Amir:** He stood in front of the vault. Amir had read from Charlie that it held ADAM, EVE, and so many more secrets of Rapture. Things that Jack kept for emergencies. No doubt most of it was gone, but he would be able to surprise them when they returned. Unfortunately, neither he nor Tenenbaum could remove the slug without killing Eleanor. The slug no doubt would have given him loads of ADAM, but Eleanor had to stay alive; she had to see him become the most powerful man in the world.

Because then; She'd finally love him.

_And now, her Father is dead, her Mother, a shell of the woman I once was. Nothing has been accomplished. But, Alexander is enacting a plan. What it is, I do not know, but I feel it stirring._

Though with difficulty, the massive monster had rigged the ADAM Inducer to take ADAM from an external source. Himself. "All right Delta, now it is time for your promotion. Good luck and lead Fontaine Futuristics to a new level of beauty, and sustainability!"

A long, spiraling tentacle reached out, slamming down on the console. The ADAM Inducer whirred and groaned as it used whatever energy left to transfer his ADAM to Delta's. His plan had come into action. Massive amounts of ADAM flowed through the machine. The spliced body of Gilbert Alexander shrieked and groaned as all of his ADAM was taken from him.

_Though we believed his mind would be destroyed, it was not. It is still there. Alexander always wished the best for Eleanor, for it was he who damned her. And he believed, somewhere in his scientific mind, that she would have a new life._

We sank, down, down, down into Rapture. Brightly colored buildings came into view and I felt all of what I had been through rush back to me. "Rapture." It seemed to say welcome back. "Where are we going?" I noticed we weren't traveling down where the lighthouse ended, but instead, Tenenbaum seemed to actually be driving the life boat, "The submersible is remote. It will take us to Fontaine Futuristics."

I was confused, "Why are we going there?"

"Herr Delta's body has disappeared. I do not know where it is. We will have to take the ADAM from Alexander by ourselves."

_But what will become of her? Darkness is stirring around her like a wasp at its hive. Will it consume her? I wish not._

Energy flowed into his hand. Amir concentrated all of his remaining EVE and raw ADAM into this one Incinerate. He felt his vision start to blur as his blood flowed fast to make up for the energy going into the attack. More flowed, and flowed. His arm was being charred from the massive fireball forming in his hand.

He flicked his hand. The fireball flew forward, right onto the vault's door.

The entire room exploded.

_I now realize that Eleanor could have been so much more. I stopped her from becoming what she could have been. But if I would have succeeded, she would have become a utopian. But I should have known that dreams are for those who wish to succeed, not those who truly can._

Alexander's massive, deformed body shrunk as the last bits of ADAM drained from him. "Thank you, Subject Delta. Thank you for saving Eleanor. Thank you…for…s-saving…me" The tangled body of flesh fell to the ground. As the last bits of ADAM emptied from the machine, the restraints on Delta released and his still body fell to the ground. ADAM coated his every dying blood vein. His body lay still on the ground.

_She would have surpassed me. She would have surpassed everyone in Rapture. She could have led Rapture to new heights, and created an organized world of science. But ADAM came into the picture, and ruined the divinity of it all._

The submersible was docked with a bit of difficulty, but an airlock—originally built for bringing smuggled goods straight to Fontaine—drained the water out. I took my first steps into Rapture for a second time. "Hate the smell of this place."

Tenenbaum laughed, "Yes, it is quite unpleasant." I only followed her, my Tommy at the ready. I didn't know what we would do, or if we would survive or not, but I was prepared to die for Eleanor.

_Rapture was the greatest idea man had ever conceived. Ryan had a plan of paradise, but a motive of perdition. My plan had been to salvage that._

Amir lay on the floor, bleeding, weak, and unable to stand. But he crawled slowly across the ruined floor of the concrete room, into the vault. He wiped his eyes and looked up.

Vials of ADAM and syringes of EVE lay scattered in front of him.

A sadistic smile crossed his face.

_And maybe Rapture could have been saved, had my plan succeeded. I only wish Eleanor would have understood that like all I had done, it was an act of love._

**Eleanor: **I stirred in my sleep-like coma. I knew that something was happening. I couldn't do anything either. Though subconsciously, I knew something would change. Jack, Amir, Tenenbaum, Father, and all of our lives were about to change.


	14. Climax

**I know most of you may have given up on this story, as I haven't postedd forever. But here it is. Everything will be revealed soon enough.**

Lights flickered on and off as walls creaked. We trudged through the darkness. The only solid sound was the footsteps that echoed through the hallways of Fontaine Futuristics.

"All right. So what's the plan?"

Tenenbaum looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean to kill Alexander. After all it's not like we can just shoot him with a dart and tranquilize him. He's massively infested with ADAM. Surely he'll at least have simple powers. And be basically invincible."

Tenenbaum laughed softly, "I was told you were very quiet most of your days Herr Ryan. Nervous?"

"Why would you say that?" I replied, my voice soft.

"Do not worry. We will not need to worry. Herr Alexander is no threat to us."

I scoffed, "Are you crazy! Eleanor tells me Big Sisters don't need Plasmids. She says that with enough, the raw ADAM can be used in ways like Plasmids, Incinerate, and Telekinesis. Imagine Alexander's power!"

Tenenbaum stayed cool, "He is no threat. Besides, that is raw ADAM. Gilbert was induced with substance ADAM"

"Come again doc?" I said confused.

She chuckled, "Raw ADAM is the ADAM you know. To be used to mold the powers of plasmids and gene tonics. Substance ADAM is the genetic restructuring of the process, and the leftover genetic codes. I presume you have seen ghosts, no?"

"I've seen things." I murmured. The images of Jasmine Jolene, Andrew Ryan's mistress, of the Hephaestus workers, and of all of the other ghosts and spirits flashed through my mind.

"Yes. They were merely leftover 'data' from the Substance ADAM contained in the ADAM you consumed. Memories."

I nodded slowly, "I understand. And so Eleanor's mother wanted all of the memories of Rapture, all of its inventions and ideas, to be transferred into one conscious."

Tenenbaum nodded.

"That didn't answer my question though. I mean, Gilbert will still be strong enough where we can't get the ADAM from him, he could-"

"He is not a threat, because he is dead. Do you not recognize this place Herr Ryan?"

I noticed I hadn't been paying attention to where we had traveled. "It's Memorial Museum. The Sisters led me through here."

As we continued onward, I looked up into the large glass dome. Above, Fontaine's towers loomed over us. And in front of us, the elevator that took me to Fontaine and his ADAM inducer device.

I slung the Tommy into my arms. "Let's do this." I stepped forward to call the elevator.

Tenenbaum's arm stopped me. She pointed to the glowing arrows above the elevator, "Going down."

The down button was lit.

Someone, or something, was going to greet us.

When Charlie woke up, she felt a warm sensation covering her hair and flowing down her neck. Blood.

She groaned, trying to rise. "Wha…What h-happened…"

Memories started to slowly return to her. She was writing notes on the Big Sister armor, its smaller details, like the devices that connected major arteries, increasing blood and ADAM circulation, to the larger things, the ADAM needle, when she was struck from behind.

Amir. He had touched her head and then she blacked out.

"Don't worry. It won't last long"

Charlie looked up from her leaning position to Amir. His face glowed with veins that burst out of his forehead. His wrists were swollen, and his jugular distorted.

"I'll be back for you, so don't get too comfortable" A flick of his hand and she was thrown across the room, right into the Big Sister armor. It crashed down clanging against the concrete floor "Once l find this Gilbert Alexander and take his ADAM, I'll be the most powerful creature on this Earth. I bid you adieu" He flicked his left hand—both were glowing with the powers of ADAM—and an explosion rocked the garage.

Ten minutes later nothing but the sound of flames flickering softly could be heard. Charlie knew she had to do something.

She rolled over painfully…

…And looked right at the helmet of the Big Sister suit.

We watched as the floor counter on the elevator ticked down. I had no idea what we were going to face, but Tenenbaum seemed to.

The elevator dinged.

The doors opened.

"We're here Mr. B! Let's go find an angel!"

A little girl stepped out, along with what seemed to be her Daddy. He groaned loudly and stepped out.

The Big Daddy was strange, his model like I had never seen before. And what was stranger, was that he had no helmet on. I couldn't shake of the feeling of familiarity with the Daddy.

Tenenbaum looked ecstatic, "Herr Delta! You are alive, I knew Gilbert would-"

"Daddy!" The Little Sister cried out in fear and ran behind the monstrous Daddy. He roared with caution and revved its drill with menace. He thought we were Splicers.

"Oh Herr Delta…You have forgotten…"

As Tenenbaum said the name again, it struck me. "He's Eleanor's father…"

Tenenbaum nodded her head sadly.

"Wait but…I saw him dead! On the escape boat, when Eleanor arrived! How-"

"Herr Alexander. Herr Delta saved his life and, knowing Gilbert, he paid him back, by saving Delta's."

I was still confused, "First of all, Alexander is insane! And second, how could he bring Delta to life? Eleanor said that he had died naturally, of their severed bond! Vita-Chamber's can't revive slow, natural causes, only injuries and such."

Delta stayed in position, waiting for us to attack the Sister, "Alexander was insane Herr Ryan, but he was still human. Like all Splicers, he still remembers bits of what had happened. And Suchong's Vita-Chambers had no part in his resurrection. ADAM did."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, "How would one person absorb that much ADAM? There aren't enough syringes or vials in the world to-"

Then it hit me. "Fontaine's ADAM Inducer. Gilbert transferred his ADAM to Delta…"

She nodded, "All of the substance ADAM molded together, each memory acted as a fraction of a puzzle. They gave him a new life, and new memories. He does not recognize me, nor will he remember Eleanor. That Little one believes him her Father, and he the same. We have lost him…"

"That is what you believe Doctor. But you are wrong." I spun around to meet the unfamiliar voice. But to Tenenbaum, it was as familiar as her own heartbeat.

"Sofia Lamb"


End file.
